The Duel II: A Glitch in the System
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: A sequal to "The Duel" My earlier story. The same Mysterious duelest sneaks in to the use the simulator one night to face Yugi again, However something goes wrong and He is thrown in the The world of Yu-Gi-Oh Itself!
1. INTRODUCTION: The Beginning

Everyone was asleep, now was my chance. I sneaked into the Science Lab and saw the simulator

"Yes!"

I snuck in and sat down in it, I loaded my data. I then put the helmet on

**SIMULATION BEGIN**

I scrolled down the choices

DUEL: 59: JOEY WHEELER

DUEL: 60: SETO KAIBA

**DUEL: 61: YUGI MOTO**

"Bingo..."

I selected it, All of a sudden I was transported Into some sort of Arena. It was just a Large room with No Exits lit only by a few Ceiling lights.

"Yugi...YUGI!....Yugi?" I said as I looked around, He should be here "I'm here for that rematch..if you're up to it"

Still nothing, I walked over to see if he was in the Shadows, Nope

"Damnit Yugi where are you!" I Snapped

All of a sudden the room started to make a "fzzzz" Sound and it was suddenly all glitchy

"What the....!" Suddenly everything went Black. I started to fall into nothingness

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly I landed on something. Everything was black, What the Hell did I hit?

Suddenly the color returned. I saw a blue color up above. all of a sudden white dots appeared they formed into random shapes. Were they clouds?. I smacked my head on impact, I was Dizzy but could make out two buildings beside me.

I felt something on my arm, It was a duel disk

"What the?" Also My Cards were in the slot. "Is..this the simulation?"

I tried to get up but the impact really hurt

"This feels so real..." I said as I clutched my arm

"Why can't I....." I touched the back of my head, And then looked back at my hand, It was covered in blood

"DAHH!, I'm bleeding, bu...but this is a simulation..."

I managed to get up but I was still dizzy and fell down to one knee.

"HEY YOU!" Someone shouted, I turned my Head, I saw a Blond Haired Teen in white and blue shirt and in Blue Jeans "Can I duel you?" He asked

"Not now..." I said as I walked away wondering what the hell was going on..

"No One refuses to Duel Joey Wheeler..."

"Joey...wheeler" I said "...Okay...I can play for a little while...."Lets get on with it"

Joey took his deck and bagan shuffling it, I took mine out. I had assembled an Almost Entirely new Deck, which included the Exodia cards. I shuffled them and placed them back in the slot

**"LETS DUEL!"**


	2. ACT 1: Bangkok Rules

**PART 2**

**MY LP: 4000**

**JOEYS LP: 4000**

We each Drew 5 Cards,

"I play Time Wizard in Defence Mode! (DEF: 400)"

I knew All about Time Wizards Special Ability, Under certain circumstances it could destroy all my monsters, I knew what he was planning

"Well I play This!" I said as a drew Levia Dragon Daedalus "LEVIA DRAGON DAEDALUS IN ATTACK MODE! (ATK/ 2600)

"HEY! That's Cheating, You can't play a Monster that strong without sacrificing another monster."

"What?"

"It's Against the rules!"

"SCREW THE RULES I HAVE A DUEL TO WIN!"

"Hey if you don't obey the rules of The Battle city tournament Then I'm quitting this duel, You have to sacrifice 2 monsters to summon a 7 Star monster Like your Levia Dragon!"

4 Stars? But All my Monsters are all 5 stars or more....

"How about we play a little...Bangkok Rules..."

"Bangkok Rules...Whats That" Joey asked

"It's My Own Creation we each draw till we find a monster. We automaticlly Play it, whoever draws the strongest wins..."

"Sound cool..." Said Joey "Let do it!"

I drew cards from my Deck, Pot of Greed, Malevoilent Nuzzler, Covering Fire, Mountain, Trap Hole,....Hell yes! I found the perfect monster

"Just to make things clear" Joey Said "I can be any monster, Like a fusion or a ritual monster?"

"Yes.."

"Than you're out of Luck, As I play my Red Eyes Black Dragon in Attack Mode (ATK/2400)

I simply laughed

"Whats so Funny?"

"I'm afraid My Luck hasn't run out yet AS I DRAW EXODIA!!!!! (ATK/ INFINITE)"

"WHAT!, NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"HELLFIRES RAGE, EXODIA OBLITERATE!"

With one fatal Blast Joeys Dragon was Destroyed along with his lifepoints

"I win..."

**MY LP: 4000**

**JOEYS LP: 0**

"Man" Joey Said "You..You kicked my Butt...I guess I need to give you this..."

Joey Pulled something out of his deck, It was His Red Eyes

"The Winner gets the losers Rarest Card..." Joey said, I could see the sadness in his face, he loved that card

"Keep it...."

"What!..YOU SURE?!" Joey said

"Yeah, I have 2 of them anyway"

I started to walk away

"HEY Whats your Name..." Joey Asked...

I stopped in my Tracks, I started to nerviously shake

"Your Guess is as good as mine..."

"Wha...Hey buddy..."

I turned around

"Yeah..."

"Listen, If you need some 4 star cards, I know a game shop nearby..."

"Hmmm.....Show me..."

"Alright!" Said Joey "Stick by Me and I'll show you the way..."

Joey started walking in the opposite direction

I sighed as I began to follow him where was he taking me?


	3. ACT 1: Bring Him Back!

**THE DUEL II: PART 3**

Next Thing I knew I was walking with Joey to some shop I've never heard of. I was wondering what exactly is going on, anyway I don't think these people know this is a simulation. All of A sudden I heard Sirens, I looked Around, They were SWAT Vans, Suddenly I stopped to look around, who where they looking For?, Suddenly They Stopped and All Of them jumped out with AK-47s in Hand, And they were all aiming...Now I knew, They had Come for me.

"What The?" Joey pondered as they Immediantly started firing

"GET DOWN!" I shouted as I pushed Joey down and soon dived down with him. As soon as they started To reload, Me and Joey started Running like the Wind

"What the hell was that about?!" Joey yelled

"I HAVE NO CLUE, I SWEAR!" I replied then I suddenly realised "Joey They've come for me, You can Run"

"You Mean it?"

"Yes, Go now before you get hurt!"

"Thanks Man I owe You one!"

"NOW GO!"

Joey Suddenly Turned the Corner as I turned to the Other direction

"What they hell do they want!" I shouted, I could Hear the footsteps behind me and Soon they began to Fire Again, I removed My Long Leather Coat as I nearly tripped on it, Revealing my Sleeveless Black Leather Shirt and my Black Jeans, I Removed My Deck from the Duel Disk and Slipped it into my Pocket. I was Still running

**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

"As soon as the Virtual Forces Reach him the simulation will shut off and he will be returned Mr. Kaiba"

"Damn Punk!" Kaiba said "He knows there was going to be a power surge yesterday, why did he sneak in?"

"I have no Idea mr Kaiba"

**BACK IN THE SIMULATION**

"DAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMN!!!!" I screamed As I ran down the streets, Many mistook me for a criminal and tried to aid them in taking me down, But I manged to avoid them. I wiped the sweat off my Head with my Fingerless leather gloves before I started to run again, But I Was low on energy and I knew I couldn't keep on running for long. I puffed along Now I was so weak I couldn't run I had to Jog.

"C'mon, I Don't know what they're after, WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!" I yelled at them before I started running again but I was too weak, I'd run out of steam, I couldn't even walk. "Damn, What is with this simulation" I said Before I was shot in the upper arm, I yelled in pain.

**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

"If he was shot then He should of woken up!" Kaiba yelled "I thought that this virus thing you implanted would wake him up!"

"I'm Sorry Mr Kaiba, Something must be wrong with the machine!"

Kaiba Grabbed the Middle aged Scientist by the Collar and brought him to his face

"BRING HIM BACK....Or you're out of job!"

**BACK IN THE SIMULATION**

I Put my hand on the wound trying to Apply pressure "DAMNIT!" Suddenly They were about to fire again when someone suddenly jumped infront of me, The SWAT team then put down their guns

"JOEY!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Joey Screamed.

The SWAT team didn't listen to him and started to fire at him.

"JOEY NO!" I pushed him out of the way and the bullet aimed for him went through my chest. I managed to stay on my feet for a few seconds before falling over, The SWAT Team got ready to fire again but all of a sudden I Heard a large "BLEEP" And...they were gone

**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

Kaiba at the exact same moment pulled out a floppy disk from the Systems Harddrive

"SIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"THIS THING ISN'T DOING ANYTHING TO BRING HIM BACK!, SO I'M PULLING THE PLUG!"

Kaiba threw away the Disk and Headed for the control panel

"SIR NO, PULL THAT AND HE'LL BE GONE!!!"

Kaiba suddenly stopped and turned around

"Then You better find a way to bring him back!"

**BACK IN THE SIMULATION (Man I'm Tired of Doing these)**

"What the..what Happened?" Joey said as the SWAT Team had just disappeared but then he suddenly noticed me lying on the Ground "Oh Crap!" He ran over and picked me up

"C'mon Pal We gotta get you to the hospital, My friend works part time there"

"N.......no" I said before I suddenly passed out"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. ACT 1: Unknown Pain

**THE DUEL: PART IV**

"Whats wrong with him?"

"He got shot in The Upper arm in the lower chest"

"Will he bo alright?"

"Yes, The bullets didn't hit any vital organs"

"Thank God"

Blackness...That's all I see...Where Am I?..Why can't I open my eyes...Am I dead?...No...i can't be this isn't real...it's not Real .. ITS NOT REAL!!

All of a sudden My eyes pooped open, I could see a roof, I Sat up gasping for air gaining the attention on a young woman across the room

"Uh..Hello...I see you're awake..." She Said

"Where Am I?!"

"You're In Domino City Hospital..."

"What Happened all I remember is being shot...and then"

"My Friend Joey brought you here"

"Who are you?"

"My Name is Tea, whats yours?"

"I don't have one"

"C'mon" She said "Don't be shy"

"No...I Really don't have one.."

"Oh...Then you're a John Doe

"A what?"

"John Doe, Someone who's Identity is unknown"

"Oh...yeah"

I got up then I realised I was missing My shirt, not only that there was wires attached to my chest and Arms. I ripped then them Off

"Wheres my Clothes?" I asked "Over there..." She Replied

I walked over to a small table and put my shirt back on

"You can't go yet! You still need treatment!"

Suddenly as soon as she mentioned it I started feeling a stabbing pain in my chest

"Ah..." I clutched my chest as I Leaned against the wall

"Whats Wrong?!" I screamed as I hit the floor

**IN THE REAL WORLD**

A doctor carefully worked his way around the wires and machinery and injected something into my cold, still body

"That should wake him, This is a substance that could wake the dead"

"Well...." Kaiba said "When Is he gonna wake up?"

"In 5...4...3...2..1"

They all turned to me but I still lay still

"Uh....He should wake up..."

Suddenly my eyes lay open but I didn't move. My Pupils and irises were not there just my white eyes

"Whats Wrong with him!!!" Kaiba yelled

"He's not dead is he?!" One of the Scientists shouted. He opened the chamber and checked my pulse. "No, he's alive..."

**THE SIMULATION**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NURSE!!! NURSE!!!" Tea screamed

Nurse and Doctors ran into the room were I was lying against the wall.

I couldn't Understand It felt like I was fading....ut sill here

**REAL WORLD**

I was removed from the machine and put in the medical room, I was free from the machine...why Am I still here?

"WHATS WRONG WITH HIM?!!" Kaiba asked again

"Nothing....He should be back to normal"

**THE SIMULATION**

I was screaming when suddenly I opened my eyes...All I saw was blackness...and I was..floating

"What...Wh...where am I?"

"Welcome to the Shadow Realm"

I looked behind me, There was a tall man wearing robes and a turban

"I...am Shadi"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. ACT 1: Project SNAKE

**THE DUEL: PART V**

"Sh..Shadi?"

"Yes...I have guarded the tombs of egypt for 3,000 years, I know all And see all..and I know You are not from this world..."

"That right..." I nodded, I had about Shadi, But I thought It was just some fiary tale

"Come close..."

I was unsure what to do...But I decided to walk forward Till I stood right infront of him..

"Who are you..." He asked

"I don't know....My name, My age...Nothing"

"Then allow me to see."

What the hell does that mean?

Shadi suddenly pulled out a large golden key and placed it to my forehead

"Relax..." He said

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

He suddenly twisted the key and then something happened. It's like my mind was opened up. It's like Shadi was in my brain...

Shadi walked though A black corridor with seemingly no end...When he spotted a door...looks like I do have a memory....

He walked in...he was in a lab...around were two Large tubes. Scientists crowded around them. Shadi walked forward...There was two young naked men inside them. They were Identical except one Had Black hair and one had Blond Hair. One the Tubes there was Only two words,

**PROJECT S.N.A.K.E**

Suddenly Shadi appeared back infront of me.

"You have one memory of yourself...." He said...

"I do?" What of

"Does _Project S.N.A.K.E _mean anything to you?"

"Project S.N.A.K.E....no"

"Then There is nothing I can do for you...But if you need to remember you must see her...."

"Who?..."

"You shall see..."

Suddenly I was awake..not in the real world but in the simulation...Why....Wasn't I taken out of the machine

**REAL WORLD**

I was lying on a bed with many machines and wires attached to my body

"So what is wrong with him?..." Kaiba asked again

"We can't explain it. It's like part of him is still in the simulation..."

**SIMULATION**

"Is he Okay?!" Tea asked

"Actually Yes..."

I stood up but looked down on the floor. I put my shirt on and just walked out

"Wait!" Tea yelled as I left. I went straight for the door and walked out. She yelled at me again. This time I stopped and looked back

"Where are you going..."

"I don't know...but _he _told me to go meet her..and something Is telling me _Shes _nearby"

"Who?"

"I don't know...But Shadi told me..."

"SHADI?!"

"You know him?"

"We've occaisnaly seen each other.."

"Then do you know who he's talking about?"

"I think I do...Follow me"

Tea started to walk away off to the east. I followed her, maybe she did know who Shadi was talking about....

**TO BE CONTINUED**

WOW, 2 UPDATES IN ONE DAY!!!, Shall I go for 3? Why Not?!


	6. ACT 1: Who Am I?

**THE DUEL II: PART VI**

I was following Tea. She was leading me down a street to somewhere, This was not about some duel anymore it was about finding out who I was, My Age, My Name...My Family

"If She is who I think she is then she should be in here..." Tea pointed to something

"A..Musuem?"

"Yeah.."

Tea started walking to the steps. I Followed her. We walked inside and she started to lead me to a large staircase. but infront of it was sigh saying "DO NOT ENTER"

"Shoot" Tea said. I then started to walk down "Hey, We can't go down there!" I turned back to her

"I'm not gonna let some sign tell me what to do..."

I started to walk down. Tea looked around making sure no one was looking and she bagan to follow me again. Then I reached the bottom. I switched on the light. I saw someone there

"So...she was right"

"Greetings...I'am Isis Ishtar"

"So you're the one Shadi was talking about"

"Who are you..."

"That's what I'm here to find out" I said as Tea finally made it down the stairs

"I see" Isis said as she walked towards me. "Then I shall see your past..."

Suddenly I noticed something. She had the Millenium Necklace.

I looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she was concentrating...

She opened her eyes...

"I have dove into your mind...All I found was the words Project SNAKE"

"Damnit! That's what Shadi told me"

"I'm sorry but that is all I can tell you"

I was starting to get mad, I thought That this problem with the simulation would turn out for the best when I thought I was going to know who I finally was...

I punched the wall furiously...

"DAMNIT!"

"Calm down!!" Tea said "Lets go"

We walked out before I went into a fit or rage again

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!!!"

"I SAID CALM DOWN!!!"

I was shocked, This was the first ever time I had been yelled at

"Look, I'm sorry you didn't find out who you are, But you need to control your anger"

I was grinding my teeth, Just what the hell was going on?

**REAL WORLD**

I still lay there..Not moving with machines trying revive me

"I'll ask again...What..Is..Wrong...with..him!" Kaiba Snapped

"Sir I DON'T KNOW, Something is obviously wrong with him, Maybe his brain was damaged in the simulation or a heart attack We don't know!!!"

Kaiba simply growled in anger

**SIMULATION**

"Look" Tea Said "It's getting dark, If you want You can stay at my house tonight...seeing as you have no place to go"

I looked at her and wondered for a moment before saying

"Yeah Okay..."

We started walking down the stairs before heading for Teas home

When we arrived it was really dark. She unlocked the door.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight..I'll get you some blankets"

When she headed for her room I looked around. Then I noticed it. There was a picture on her wall, In the Picture was Her, Some Guy with Pointy hair and That Joey guy and....

"YUGI!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

3!!! 3 UPDATES IN 1 FREAKING DAY, Shall I go for 4?, Fuck no,


	7. ACT 1: YUGI!

**THE DUEL II: PART VII**

I stared at the Photo in sheer shock, Yugi was the whole reason I was in this mess in the first place, and now I was staying with his friend. Suddenly she walked out of her room with a small blanket

"Sorry but this is all I've got"

"It'll do..."

She gave me the blanket and I lay it down on the couch but I only sat down with my hand running through my hair

"....You Really don't know who you are do you?..."

"No....Nothing, My Name...my age....nothing"

Tea sat down beside me

"Thats Awful..."

She placed her hand on top of mine

"You can stay here as long as you want.."

I glared at her

"I won't I'll stay long, I need to...leave"

"To where..."

"Someplace far away..."

"But where...."

"Just far away"

Tea sighed at my coldness

I looked at the picture of her and Yugi...how exactly did she know him?

Tea looked where I was looking

"Oh, That's just my friends"

"Yugi..."

"You know him?" Tea asked

"I've....heard of him..."

Tea walked away

"I'm going to bed...I'll see you later..."

She stepped into her room while I just sat there

**THE NEXT DAY**

Tea woke up, she walked into the living room only to find me still sitting there on the couch.

"...You've didn't sleep last night did you?"

"...No..."

"Well...why?" She asked

"I've never slept a day in my life"

"What!?!"

I stood up and pulled my deck out only to look at them

"You're a duelist?"

"Yeah..."

"Can I take a look?.."

"Sure"

I handed my cards to Tea,

She looked through them

"Millennium Scorpion, Cybernetic Magician, Red Eye's Black Dragon, A..A BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON?! BUT THERES ONLY 4 OF THOSE IN EXISTANCE?!"

"Not..where I come from..."

"Hey..theres only 39 cards in here..."

"I lost one..When I was being chased"

"Well here, take this"

Tea then handed me a card

"Magic Formula?"

"It increases a Dark Magicians attack points by 700"

I looked through my deck till I found my Dark Magician

"Looks like your even more useful"

"...Well I'm going to the card shop, You wanna come?"

"Yeah sure, why not"

Tea opened the door and walked out, I followed her

A couple of minutes later We arrived at the card shop.

"Hello Tea" An Old man behind the counter "Oh, and who's your friend?"

"This is...John..er..John Doe"

I looked at her

"John?" I whispered

"Well I had to think of something" She whispered back

"Hello John" The old man said

"Uh..Hi"

"So what did you two come here for?"

"Well I came for some cards, John's just tagging along"

"Oh Okay"

Tea walked over to a counter checking out cards. I took a look too When all of a sudden someone walked in

"Hey Mr Moto Is Yugi Home?..Hey You!"

"Joey?" I said

"Hey, When'd you get out of Hospital?"

"Uh..Yesterday"

"I'm afraid Yugi's doing his chores"

"Hey buddy, Listen we didn't finish our Duel Yesterday, How about we finish it off?"

"Heh...Sure, why not"

"Alright!!!"

We walked outside with Tea and Yugi's Grampa following

"This I got to see!" Yugis Grampa said

We walked outside into the street. We walked 10 feet away from each other, We shuffled our Decks before activating our Duel disks

**LETS DUEL!!!**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Lets go for 2 updates


	8. ACT 1: The Rematch

**THE DUEL II: PART VIII**

**MY LP: 4000**

**JOEY'S LP: 4000**

We each drew 6 cards

"This time I'll show no mercy and Don't expect me to fall for bangkok rules, First of all I play Swordsman of Landstar in Attack mode! (ATK:500) And I play these 2 face down, That ends My turn"

"Now I play Exodias Head in Attack mode (ATK:1000)"

It was The only monster I had in my hand...

"and I also play this face down... my turn is over"

He was up to something, Why is he summoning a weak monster in attack mode?

"Alright first I play Flame Swordsman (AK:1800) But first Swordsman of Landstar attack his Exodia head"

"Joey..Your monster Has 500 attack points less than mine"

"You think I don't know that, I play my face down, GRACEFUL DICE!!!, Now My Monsters Attack points multiply by the number on the dice!!!"

The holographic dice rolled until it landed

"LAND ON 6! LAND ON 6! LAND ON 6!" Joey shouted

The Dice rolled until it landed on 6

"Alright!!!"

I simply laughed

"I knew you were up to something so I activate my Face down, Gaint Tsunade!!!, It returns Graceful dice to your hand!!"

"NO!!!" Joey said as he picked up his 2 Face downs and put them in his hand

"Well I'm afraid your Strategy went downhill"

Swordsman of Landstar attacked my Exodia head but was destroyed

**MY LP: 4000**

**JOEY'S LP: 3500**

"Okay my Turn, I play This face down and My turn ends"

"I play Megamorph!!!" Joey shouted "Cause my Lifepoints are lower than yours My Flame Swordsman Attack Doubles (ATK: 3600!), ATTACK HIS EXODIA HEAD!!!"

Exodias head was destroyed

"And to end It I play this facedown!"

**MY LP: 1400**

**JOEYS LP: 3500**

"I end my turn"

"Smart move by Joey" Yugis Grampa said to Tea "Your friend John might be in trouble"

"Okay my Turn...Well looky here I also Drew Megamorph!!, And I equip it to my Facedown Monster, Despair from the Dark, (Regular Attack: 3000) (New Attack: 6000) and now I play this face down and play Cybernetic Magician (ATK: 2400)

"SI....SIX THOUSAND!!!" Joey shouted

"NOW ATTACK!!!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!! ACTIVATE FACE DOWN!! KUNAI WITH CHAIN!! It switches your monster to Defense mode!"

"Damn!...My turn ends"

(Despair from Dark Def: 3000)

"Okay, Flameswords man attack his Cybernetic Magician!"

"Not so fast activate Trap Card, Covering Fire. Now my Despair from the Darks Attack points are added to my Cybernetic Magician (NEW ATK: 5400)

"NO!!!"

Joeys Flameswords man was too weak and destroyed

**MY LP: 1400**

**JOEYS LP: (3500 - 1800) 1200**

"Your Friend John Is a smart duelist" Yugi's Grampa said

"My Turn, Oh and look no Monsters or Cards..Well say goodbye! Cybernetic Magician Attack!!!"

Cybernetic Magician Attacked Joey directly

**MY LP: 1400**

**JOEY'S LP: 0**

"Man...." Joey said

"Well done!" Yugis Grampa said "Both of you deserve a round of applause!"

Joey walked over and shaked my hand

"Man You have some good cards"

"So do you"

"Hey Gramps whats Going on.." Someone said as they walked out the door

"Yugi...." I whispered

"Hey Joey...and Joey's freind"

"Oh hey Yug...This is...Oh that's right...er no name"

"Er Call me John"

Tea smiled

"Okay, Yugi this is John"

"Oh, Hey John"

"...Hi..." I replied

**REAL WORLD**

Kaiba was all alone in the room, he speaked to a microphone that was attached, maybe they can actually talk into simulation

"He's In...and he's stuck in there"

"Exellent" Someone else replied

"Soon You'll be back in his body"

"Exellent..I can't wait to get my chance for revenge...After 16 long years"

"He should of been the experiment in the first place...not you"

"A bit late for regrets..."

"Anyway he'll be around...."

"It's just a matter of time...Finally he and me will meet since the first time since our birth..he looks exactly like me, correct?"

"Only with diffrent hair and the skin tone"

"Listen Kaiba When I get back you'll be the Second one to extract my revenge on"

"Whatever...I might as well be blamed for my mistake" kaiba sai

"Finally...Soon I'll be back in the real world...and I'll finally dispose...of my _**Brother**__"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

------------------------------------------------

Any comments asking who Kaiba was talking about will not be answered...yet


	9. ACT 2: Duel With Kaiba Part 1

**THE DUEL II: PART IX**

**ACT 2**

The start of the Second of 6 acts, Every Act features a Vital Story point after it's revealed or after a Major event ends a New Act begins, So Basiclly a New Plot Point begins. Incase your wondering This story takes place Just Before (and later During) Battle City

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi John..."

"Hi.." I replied

"Hey Yug" Joey Said "This guys a tough duelist you should give him a go"

"Oh okay"

Is this it? Am I finally going to duel Yugi?

"Sorry Dweebs, But I'm afraid you'll have to wait"

I turned around...is that..Kaiba!

"Sorry to interupt but I couldn't wait any longer, It's kinda obvious I came here for one reason"

"To duel Me?" Yugi asked

"Isn't it obvious?, Now I will finally retake my place as World Champion"

"Hey Rich Boy!" Joey Shouted "If Anything you wanna duel This guy here"

"Joey..." I sighed

"Who's the new member into the Dweeb Patrol"

"It's ..."

"His Name Is John!!" Joey shouted interupting me

"John..Plain Name but I won't forget it, Very well I might as well get a Warm Up"

I sighed, Joey you ass...

"Fine" I said as I stepped forward

"I want you to know rookie that You're going against a man with 3 blue eyes white dragons!"

"Three?...."

I looked at my Deck, In the simulation we were 20 years in the past, In my time Pegasus decided to make 3 more Blue eyes and put them on the line in a Duel academy tournament, Something Kaiba wasn't happy about..and I have those 3 Blue Eyes

"**LET'S DUEL!**"

**MY LP: 4000**

**KAIBA'S LP: 4000**

"I'll start" Kaiba said "First I play Des Feral Imp in Defence Mode (DEF:1800) And I play this Face down, My turn is over, Now you go Dweeb"

"Stubborn, I should expect no less" I said "First I play Millennium Scorpion (ATK: 2000), Then I play this face down, Now Millenium Scorpion attack!!!"

Des Feral Imp was Destoryed

"And Thanks to Millennium Scorpions Special Ability He gains 500 ATK Points everytime he destroys a monster (ATK:2500), Your move"

"I play Kaiser Glider in Attack Mode (ATK:2400) And I play this Face down, Your Move"

I only drew A trap card, No Use, No Monsters in my hand

"Millenium Scorpion Attack!"

"Not So fast, Activate Face down Card, Shrink, It reduces your Monsters attack points in half!!" (ATK: 1250)

"Not So fast, I play Mystical Space Typhoon, It destroys your Card"

"No, I activate my other face down card, and Guess what, It's also Mystical Space Typhoon, Now it destroys your card, So your attack goes on!"

"NO!"

Millenium Scorpion was not strong enough and Destroyed

**MY LP: (4000 - 1250) 2750**

**KAIBA'S LP: 4000**

"Now It's My turn, and Look's like you have no defence, Kaiser Glider Attack His life points directly!"

Kaiser Glider attacked me directly

**MY LP: (2750 - 2400) 350**

**KAIBA'S LP: 4000**

"No!" Joey shouted "C'mon John kick His but!!"

"It's only been 2 turns on your on the brink of losing, Choose your Next move wisely"

"Very Well" I drew...

My..My..Blue Eyes..I can't play it...These 3 don't exist yet, They'll think they're fake and I'll be disqualified from the duel. Playing a card that doesn't exist yet isn't right, Lucky enough I drew this

"I Play Dark Magician! (ATK:2500)"

"He has a Dark magician!" Yugi said

"And Not only that But I play Solemn Wishes. every time I draw A card I get 500 Life Points and Now I play Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards and 1000 LP!"

**MY LP: (500 X 2) + 350) 1350**

**KAIBA'S LP: 4000**

"And Now Dark Magician Attack his Kaiser!"

Kaiser Glider was destroyed

**MY LP: 1350**

**KAIBA'S LP: 3900**

"Your Turn"

"Nice Move..." Kaiba said strangely generous "I play Silent doom alowing me to Bring Back Des Feral Imp in Defence Mode (DEF:1800) And Now I play Lord of D in Defence Mode (DEF:1100) And to End it I play This Face Down"

"My Move"

I drew A second blue eyes..No I can't

"Once again since I drew 1 Card I get another 500 Life Points"

**MY LP: 1850**

**KAIBA'S LP: 3900**

"And I play Monster Reborn to Bring Back my Millennium Scorpion (ATK:2000) Now I play this face down and now Dark Magician Attack his Des Feral Imp!"

Des Feral Imp was destroyed

"And now Millenium Scorpion Destroy his Lord Of D!"

Lord Of D was destroyed

"I'm Done"

"Well looky Here, I play Monster Reborn To Bring Back Lord Of D In Attack Mode (ATK:1200) and Now I play The Flute of Summoning Dragon!!,"

"Flute of Summoning Dragon?" Tea Said

"When Lord of D is on the Field and When I play This I can automaticlly Summon 2 Dragon's from my hand and that means.."

"No...No..It can't be"

"I CAN SUMMON 2 BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS FROM MY HAND! (ATK:3000)"

"NO!" Yugi said

"Oh that's it he's finished" Yugi's Grampa said

"NOW OBLITERATE HIS Dark Magician!"

**MY LP: (1850 - 500) 1350**

**KAIBA'S LP: 3900**

"AND NOW MY OTHER BLUE EYES ATTACK HIS MILLENIUM SCORPION!"

"NOT SO FAST REVEAL TRAP CARD, ATTACK GUIDEANCE ARMOR IT REDERECTS YOUR ATTACK TO ONE OF YOUR MONSTERS AND I CHOOSE YOUR LORD OF D!!"

Blue eyes attack was rederected to His Lord of D

**MY LP: 1350**

**KAIBA'S LP: (3900 - 1800) 2100**

"Fine" Kaiba said "Your Move"

"Since I drew 1 card I gain 500 Life Points"

**MY LP: 1850**

**KAIBA'S LP: 2100**

I drew my 3rd Blue Eyes...I have too...It's the Only Monster I have left...no...I can't But...If I don't I lose..I..I Have too..YES

"First I Play Pot of Green to draw 2 Cards and 1000 Life Points"

**MY LP: 2850**

**KAIBA'S LP: 2100**

"And Now.."

"What Is he up to?" Kaiba Said

"I Bring Forth My Greatest Monster, GO MIGHTY **BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!**"

"WHAT, BUT..BUT..THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Kaiba Shouted

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. ACT 2: Duel With Kaiba Part 2

**THE DUEL II: PART X**

**ACT 2**

"A BLUE EYE'S!" Kaiba shouted "IMPOSSIBLE IT MUST BE FAKE!!"

"If it was fake then My Duel Disk wouldn't of reconized it"

"BUT THERE'S ONLY 4 IN EXISTANCE!!" Yugi's Grampa said

"But he's Right" Yugi Said "If it was Fake then his duel disk wouldn't of reconised it"

"So Then.." Joey said

"It must be real" Kaiba said in shock

"Anyway I Believe it was my turn, I play this face down and end my turn"

**MY LP: 2850**

**KAIBA'S LP: 2100**

"I Don't know how you managed to get that blue eyes, But You forget I have 2 On the field, Enough to destroy you, Blue Eyes Sacrifice yourself to destroy his Dragon!"

"Not so fast Reveal Trap Card Dragon Capture Jar It switches all our Dragons to Defense Mode (DEF:2500)

Kaiba's attack was cancelled

"Anyway it's my turn now, You should know by now that I get 500 LP"

I drew 1 card and 500 LP thanks to Solemn Wishes

**MY LP: (1850 + 500) 3350**

**KAIBA'S LP: 2100**

"And I Play Cybernetic Magician (ATK:2400) And I play Axe of Despair to Increase His attack points by 1000 points (ATK:3400) And now destroy his Blue eyes"

Blue eye's was Destroyed

**MY LP: 3350**

**KAIBA'S LP: (2100 - 400) 1700**

"What's Wrong Rich Boy?" Joey asked full of Joy "Getting your but whooped by someone you don't even know?....Now you know who I feel"

"Joey.." Yugi said

"HEY, HE KICKED MY BUTT ASWELL!" Joey said

"Anyway I end my turn"

Kaiba simply growled, He was annoyed. He came here just to duel Yugi but he took on me...and underestemated me...Grave Mistake

"This is...Impossible" Kaiba said "Just 5 turns ago He was on his last few life points now he's....he's beating me..No I won't lose!!"

Kaiba drew 1 more card

"My Blue eye's..my 2 Dragons left in my hand...But as long as he has that Dragon Capture Jar all dragons can only be summoned in defense mode...I have to find another way..and this card I just drew Is just the way to do it"

"I PLAY FINAL ATTACK ORDERS, It changes all monsters into Attack mode and negates the effect of your Trap Card!"

"Damn..."

As Final attack orders activated it destroyed my Dragon Capture Jar

"And nowI play my last Blue eye's white Dragon! (ATK:3000) and Play Monster Reborn to bring back my 3rd Dragon!"

Blue eye's was brought back to the field

"And now..."

"No..He's isn't" Yugi said

"He is" Joey said

"I PLAY POLYMERIZATION TO FUSE ALL 3 OF BLUE EYE'S TO FORM BLUE EYE'S ULTIMATE DRAGON!!! (ATK: 4500) AND I PLAY MEGAMORPH TO DOUBLE IT'S ATTACK POWER! (NEW ATK: 9000)

"Oh God....What am I going to do know...wait"

"Since I'm genourous I'll let you have one last turn...before I destroy you"

Then Suddenly around the corner someone ran towards to Kaiba

"Big Brother!!" He shouted

I knew it, It was Mokuba

Mokuba stopped in his tracks when he saw the duel going on

"Big bro who's that your dueling?" Mokuba asked but to now answer.

"My Turn, I draw one card"

I closed my eyes...hoping for the best..Yes!

**MY LP: (3350 + 500) 3850**

**KAIBA'S LP: 1700**

"I PLAY BRAIN CONTROL But before that I must pay 800 LP to use it"

**MY LP: (3850 - 800) 3050**

"And I can take control on one of your Monsters for this turn and I choose your Blue eye's ultimate Dragon!! (ATK:9000)"

"NO!" Kaiba shouted "I don't have any defense..NOO!"

"BRO!" Mokuba shouted "WHAT'S GOING ON!!"

"**NOW BLUE EYE'S ULTIMATE DRAGON ATTACK HIM AND ERADICATE THE REST OF HIS LIFE POINTS!!!**"

"NO WAY!!!" Yugi said "Kaiba's gonna lose to his own monster!!!"

"YES!!!" Joey shouted out in joy

With one fatal blast Kaiba was finished..by his own...how Ironic..His ultimate monster..his only hope to defeat me...turned against him

**FINAL SCORE**

**MY LP: 3050**

**KAIBA'S LP: 0**

Kaiba fell to his Knee's in pure shock. Mokuba Caught him before he fell all the way to the ground

"Seto!" He Shouted "WHAT DID YOU DO!!!" He shouted at me

"I simply beat him in a duel...that's all"

All of a sudden someone jumped onto my back.

"WAY TO GO!" Shouted Joey

"Uh, Thanks..I think"

Mokuba desperatly tried to snap Seto out of his shock

**YUGI'S POV**

"He beat him"

"And he made it look easy" Said Yami

"He's really good...we might be in trouble" Yugi replied

"I fear you may be right..."

**REAL WORLD**

Kaiba talked into a microphone

"He beat me..In the simulation"

"Oh don't be a big crybaby" someone replied

"I'm not"

"Then Let me dispose of him"

"Not Yet...But Soon...Very Very Soon"

**SIMULATION**

I began walking off but then Joey Grabbed my Colar and began dragging me.

"Not so fast pal!" Joey said "You kicked Rich boys butt!, This calls for a celebration"

"Oh please..." I said

Joey started dragging me down the street, Yugi and Tea laughed before they began following us

"FREE DRINKS ON ME!!" Joey shouted (No he doesn't mean alcohol)

"Well..." I said "As Long as there on you"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
